yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17: Episode 5: Murderers Lament
((https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC4FB571BF0A63D70)) Delightful. Simply delightful. He knew how to get the 8 year old that escaped him previously. Just merely thinking about sliding his knife through the supple flesh of her stomache and flat breasts sent him into a tizzy. Arcturus stared at himself in his cracked mirror, trailing his fingers over a broken shard of glass. “O-oh how I’ll enjoy this.” He hissed in pleasure, drip drip drip of blood falling to the porcelain sink. “J-just a little more a-and I’ll h-have... HER!” A cry of pain and release echoed off his mirror from his throat. His fingers, meat, shredded like meat and he couldn’t get enough. O-oh how it felt good, this sensation, bliss, pure pleasure, a release from everything and he wanted more, oh god how he wanted more. Arcturus laughed insanely and smiled twistedly at his other self, staring at him with the same crazed expression on his dead face. He trailed the shredded fingers across the dull shards he saw himself in; the drips from his fingers ran down like tears from his eyes. “D-don’t cry. You’ll have her soon and when you do, we’ll have so much fun. Won’t we.” His voice was harsh, crazed and perfectly beautiful, sinful and decadent. Arcturus took his wounded hand, punched the already broken mirror, and hissed at the small shards of glass sticking out of him. Before he left his sanctuary, he ripped the shards out. Ten minutes passed before Arcturus felt ready to present himself to the one who would take the child for him. He changed into a clean pressed suit and styled his hair just so, he even bandaged his hand. “Appearances Arc. Don’t want to scare them away do we?” The door rang and he opened it, smiling at the young male standing in front of him. “Do come in, I have a feeling you accepted the proposal I gave you yes? Everything work out ok for you? Because if it’s not, I will just have to kill you right here and now.” The young male swallowed hard and nodded, walking into the mansion; his bright blue eyes looked around the sumptuous place and he felt in awe of the man, he didn’t expect for him to have that much stuff. He swallowed again and followed Arcturus as he led him into a sitting room. “Now, my dear boy. How do you intend on getting the girl for me? Since it was you who had the idea in the first place.” “W-well, sir. I-I can take her out for food, sh-she loves getting food. A-and I can tell her to go in and wait by the door. Y-you can be waiting there outside the doors. A-and...” “Good, good. That would work except we’re in too big of a populated area and would get caught quickly! THINK BOY!” He yelled at him angrily. He cringed and shrunk in his chair a bit. “Th-then we can do it somewhere less populated. I-I know a place that’s usually sparse.” Arcturus thought, that might work if it was in the right place. “We’ll do it. Now, throw that fear away boy. You don’t need it here, follow orders and you’ll live, simple as that.” He swallowed and nodded. Darkness fell. Night slowly descended through Kasaihana and the people came to life. Clubs pounded out music and the smells of food wafted from all the restaurants nearby. Many different people traversed the streets looking for a good time whether it be with the women of the night or through other means. Nestled in the 1rst district of the town, a club now turned orphanage sat dark and mellow, ruined a bit from the years of disrepair. Inside, children of nearly all ages were in various states of play and rest, the older children stood around the pool table and were shooting a game, some of the younger children were coloring in old coloring books with some half broken crayons and Natsuhi, she and Naoto were getting ready to go out to eat. Yasei wondered why Naoto only wanted to take Natsuh out but he didn’t press the subject, he would follow them later since he knew they were going to get food and Naoto could be a cheap SOB. The two of them left around 7:00 and they’d be back probably around 10 or so depending. Natsuhi skipped beside Naoto happily, wearing a new outfit that he managed to get for her earlier that day. It was a simple blue sweater like her yellow one but actually fit, a pair of dark blue jeans and a jacket for when it got cold. “Naoto-senpai? Can I get a big bowl of mac an cheese? With sprinkles? And, chocolate milk?” The little girl asked, her eyes wide with the prospect of full meal. “W-we’ll see.” He answered, nervous as hell. ‘Forgive me Natsuh...’ '' “Ok, maybe not sprinkles. But mac an cheese for sure!” She turned backward and pulled off her special feat of skipping backward. Naoto couldn’t help but smile at the 8 year old, she sure was a special cookie and because he had to.. ''‘N-no, don’t think about it. J-just let it happen. I’ll live a-and I can run. Y-yasei will just have to deal with this. It has to happen. H-he needs to see what I’ve seen.... The truth.’ The two of them walked a little ways longer and in the distance, a small grungy diner flashed its neon sign letting its patrons know that they were open. “BISCO’S DINER” blinked its neon in a regular pattern but unfortunately the S wasn’t working and it flashed “BI CO’S DINER”. Natsuhi giggled and pointed to the sign. “It’s not working right Naoto-senpai. Can you fix it?” “No I can’t Natsuhi-chan. I don’t work here so it’s up to them.” She pouted. “Ok... SO! What are you going to eat?” “I-I don’t know Natsuh-chan.” He answered with a nervous tic in his voice. She had no idea what would be happening in the next minute. Naoto swallowed hard and lead her further a bit before he stopped. “Natsuhi, do you think you can go inside and wait for me there? I need to take care of something quickly, my phone went off.” “Ok sure! I’ll tell them my big brother will be here soon!” Natsuhi nodded and skipped ahead, leaving Naoto behind. ''‘J-just a little farther... Come on now, h-hurry up, I-I don’t know how much longer I can wait to slice you to pieces. I’m trembling with anticipation, twitching with delight.’ ''Arcturus thought, visibly shaking a bit, every so often he had to lick his lips to catch the drool that slipped out of the corner of his mouth, everything about him was stimulated, hyper-aware and even just the slightest thought of what he would be doing to her could cause him to climax at any time. Not just sexually, but an intense body wide release of everything. That tightening of muscles to the point where you will snap and then finally snapping past the breaking point and that tingle that lit your nerves up past the point of hyper stimulation, your eyes roll back in your head and you believe for just those few seconds heaven is real. ''‘P-please. Hurry, h-hurry.’ ''The voice inside of his head sounded manic, crazed like a druggy that needed his fix. Natsuhi skipped a bit farther closer to the diner, humming again about food and sprinkles. She looked so cheerful, so full of utter innocent bliss that one could weep for what would happen to her. Arcturus saw her inch closer and he started breathing heavily, though silent at the same time. A cold sweat ran down his body and as he kept a hand in his jacket pocket, he ran his finger along a rusty, serrated steak knife just so he had something to look forward too. The closer she got, the more he couldn’t wait, slowly, slowly, slowly she moved. Inches passed in hours and eventually, the girl finally got as close as she dared to him. Seconds moved in minutes, minutes in hours and hours in days. Time slowed, slowed to the point of no return and Naoto looked on in horror. Arcturus bent his head sideways, smiling at Naoto who he saw quite a ways away, the most terrifying grin spread on his lips, the one that made a battle hardened man’s blood curdle. He laughed, Arcturus laughed in a high pitch insane pitch, reaching forward. In an instant, he had Natsuhi by the waist, and had a hand clamped around her face, keeping her from screaming. She kicked, she struggled but Arcturus was stronger and larger than the girl was and he dragged her away from the lights, into the ally that ran parallel to the diner. Blood ran into the girl’s mouth and down into her throat from his self-inflicted wound, she gagged. In the distance, Yasei fumed. A snarl ripped through his throat and his blood boiled, his level of anger couldn’t be described in words. Inside, something snapped, one shred of sanity decided to slip from his mind and the poison of hatred decided to consume him at what Naoto did. His eyes glazed over and he ran at Naoto, leaping at him before he could run away. Naoto looked up to see Yasei over top of him but before he could do anything, Yasei knocked him to the ground and pinned him. “You little fucking piece of shit.” In a near instant, he drew out of his coat sheathes a small glinting trench knife. Naoto’s eyes widened and he trembled, his body shook with fear and he couldn’t even think; his brain shut down. He swallowed hard and an instant later, his body froze, stiffening in the instant Yasei sliced his throat. As soon as his blade was free of Naoto’s flesh, he started to move, leaping up so that he started running as Naoto’s blood stained the pavement. Yasei slid the bandana around his neck, up over his face so that no one could see his face though it didn’t matter. The mask he wore, echoed in discord to his own feelings, a large monstrous, nearly demonic grin now masked his face. Arcturus in the instant Naoto was killed had already gagged the child he held in his terrifying grasp. He inhaled deeply in her hair, breathing her essence in with every breath he took. ''‘Y-you’ll be a fun one won’t you?’ ''His ears perked up and he turned from his prey, the sounds of boots on concrete catching his interests. ''‘Sh-shit...N-no, it’s him. Sh-shi-it!’ ''Arcturus picked Natsuhi up and held her in front of him, his rusty serrated knife at her throat. “Don’t come any closer or I will kill her. You wouldn’t want to see your dear little Natsuhi shredded in front of you like cheese now would you?” He spoke with confidence but with a harsh edge of nervousness edging his tone. Yasei halted for an instant, if he kept with his previous plan, he would run Natsuhi in the chest and he wouldn’t let himself do that. “Good boy Yasei-k-u-n. I’d let me go if I were you, I’ve got unfinished business with this girl here.” “You put her down you sick fuck. I will kill you, and it won’t be quick.” The words coming from Yasei’s mouth were harsh, filled with grit and had the over tones you’d expect a violent demon to have. He looked just as crazed as he sounded, though his anger and violence were honed, sharpened with the desire to run Arcturus to the ground like he should have a month ago. “Why would I do that? I’ve got the upper hand here, she’s my toy to do with as I want and I could care less if she dies now or later. It’s your choice. Step any closer to me and my knife will cut a jagged line through her delicate flesh, her blood will spray out from her pale neck and she will fall to the ground in a spineless heap. If you let me go, she’ll succumb to a worse fate but I’m sure you knew that. I will first peel her skin, then stab her eyes with needles and pump them full of air till they burst in her skull. Then, I will take her tiny, delicate little fingers and hack them off with a meat cleaver one by one.” Yasei couldn’t speak, he stood there seething, listening to Arcturus describe what he would do to little Natsuh. He couldn’t take it any longer and he ran forward, catching Arcturus off guard, just enough that he was able to get close enough to damage that sick bastard. The world halted, time slowed, Arcturus turned and threw Natsuhi forward. Her little emerald eyes already wide in fear, twitched in absolute horror, her bladder already emptied and it took everything her little body had to scream past the gag in her mouth. The high pitched wail exiting her bonds did nothing to stay Yasei’s blade, as it was already set in motion and within an instant, it pierced her chest as she flew forward. Yasei snapped. '' '' ''‘Wh-what...j-just.’ ''His eyes snapped shut and he covers the rest of his face with his left hand save for his left eye. He screamed and his left eye suddenly tore open, its flesh now black with a pin prick of red iris showing with tendrils of its insanity snaking through the darkened orb. It twitched in every direction on its own, hyper aware of the area around him and the horror occurring within him. “Ha...Ha...Hahaha...Ahahahahahaha...HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!” Yasei started to laugh. He tilted his head back slightly and laughed with the echoes of a thousand demons in agony behind them. It tore from his masked lips and bounced around the confines of the alley growing louder with each passing second. He let the knife in his hand go and sprang forward, pouncing on Arcturus like a beast in hunt. His hands attached to the monster’s throat and dug in, wanting to dig into the flesh. Artcurus’ eyes widened in a state of pure horror, never in his entire life has he been this scared of anything. Yasei was the embodiment of death, the harbinger of his nightmares and the one who would bring about his end. As the breath slipped from his lungs, only one word formed in his mouth to speak. “Ko...k-ku...ju.” As his last syllable slid past his parted lips, Yasei tore his neck apart, the flesh flying from bone and skin, blood spraying on Yasei’s body like a shower and he enjoyed its warm spray gushing over his form. Slowly, Yasei stood up and walked over to Natsuhi’s still form, he slowly slid the knife from her chest. He threw the sick instrument of her death away from him and cradled her form against him, pressing her face to his shoulder, if one didn’t look too closely, she would mimic a sleeping girl who had too much sprinkles on her mac an cheese. His grasp tightened on her, protective of her even now. “It’s ok little sis, I’ll make sure the bad men go away.” Taking a single breath, he walked away slowly into the slight fog that had gathered around them. Category:Ark 17 Category:Arc 17